As más lembranças
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Depois de treze anos de separação, Hyoga obtém o endereço de seus avós e decide visitá-los. A última lembrança que possui deles é a briga entre seu avô e Natassia, quando Hyoga tinha apenas cinco anos de idade. Agora adulto, ele teme ser mal recebido...
**Notas:** História escrita para o Desafio RCR (Run, character, run!), um desafio promovido pela comunidade OA Fanfics.

* * *

 **As más lembranças**

* * *

"Encontrei o endereço deles. Mesmo que seja difícil, por que não vai até lá, Hyoga?"

A sugestão de Saori ficou flutuando na mente por mais de um mês, até o dia em que ele subitamente se sentiu inspirado. Vestiu a melhor roupa, que realmente não combinava com o ambiente de trabalho de Kohotek, onde vivia de pesca e do pouco que conseguiam tirar da terra. Até parecia que estava pronto para uma entrevista de emprego, quando a realidade era bem pior. Esperava que seu presente fosse suficiente para acalmar os corações das pessoas que temia encontrar, pois, enquanto inimigos podiam ser derrotados pelo cosmos, encarar pessoas que não eram suas inimigas era mais difícil do que pisar em um campo de batalha.

Dentro do ônibus em direção ao aeroporto, Hyoga se lembrava de quando tinha cinco anos de idade. Nenhuma de suas memórias dessa época era clara, além de confundir-se facilmente com outras, de outras épocas, como se fosse uma única e confusa massa de lembranças fugazes. Mas algumas cenas haviam deixado uma impressão tão forte em sua mente que se recusavam a ir embora. Certamente ele não as lembrava com perfeição; com certeza os anos haviam moldado e remoldado as falas, os gestos, as expressões. Contudo, não conseguia olhar para elas e achar que não eram verdadeiras.

'Tira esse monstro daqui! Tira! Não quero nenhum filho daquele homem nesta casa!'

A palavra monstro era direcionada para Hyoga, no colo de Natassia, agarrado às roupas da mãe em busca de proteção. O homem estava de pé, em frente ao sofá de onde se levantara, um sofá marrom claro de dois lugares, com o couro um pouco descascado devido ao uso. Havia também um quadro pendurado na parede, retratando um porto com barcos de pesca. Ao fundo, a esposa do homem cobria a boca com as mãos, enquanto derramava lágrimas. A roupa de Natassia era branca. Ou amarela? Já não tinha certeza; só sabia que aquela briga de fato havia acontecido.

Associada a essa lembrança, vinha outra, numa praça, perto de uma fonte. Hyoga segurava um pequeno bolo comprado pela mãe, mas não queria comer por sentir-se enjoado. E o motivo era que Natassia não parava de chorar do seu lado, pedindo desculpas por não ter sido forte. Ele não sabia se essa força era a de não chorar na sua frente ou a de defendê-lo do avô. Lembrava-se de um abraço bastante apertado, só não sabia como ele fora parar nele, desde o momento com o bolo. Mas os gemidos do choro dela, bem como a força do abraço, também haviam lhe causado uma forte impressão.

Sua mãe tinha a sua idade quando engravidou de Mitsumasa Kido. No dia do aniversário, entre moradores, bebidas e comida farta, Hyoga esqueceu-se da festa e ficou pensando na mãe. Talvez fosse o álcool atrapalhando sua concentração, talvez fosse simplesmente por causa do aniversário em si, mas ele flagrou-se imaginando como seria se virasse pai de uma criança e tivesse de criá-la sem a ajuda da mãe. E se ele engravidasse uma jovem e ela acabasse morrendo no parto, deixando-lhe apenas uma criança recém-nascida em mãos? Desesperado, pediria ajuda para as pessoas próximas, mas ninguém se disponibilizaria para ajudá-lo.

Sua mãe enfrentara tal angústia quando o teve. Precisou da ajuda dos pais, mas foi expulsa de casa, sem amigos a quem recorrer, com um pequenino nos braços. Em seu lugar, ele com certeza teria se sentido desesperado para alimentá-lo e protegê-lo. E ele, sendo cavaleiro, já havia passado por experiências extremas que alguém como sua mãe não havia passado. Isso só o convencia do quanto ela devia ter chorado na época em que nasceu e do quão forte fora para não desistir de tudo. Isso só o tornava ainda mais grato.

Quando se tratava de seus avós, tinha sentimentos misturados. A lembrança mais nítida deles era a briga, quando ele tinha apenas cinco anos de idade e não sabia de nada a respeito do mundo dos adultos. Por isso, quando viu aquele homem maltratar a sua mãe, sentiu raiva e desejou ser um herói para protegê-la. Imaginou-se dando um poderoso soco no homem e tirando Natassia daquela casa onde todos a odiavam. Obviamente sabia agora que ela os amava, e a briga só doera mais porque mexera com sentimentos profundos e frágeis.

Parecia ilógico ele ir reencontrá-los depois de treze anos, depois de tanto estrago emocional, depois de sua mãe ter morrido e depois de se tornar um cavaleiro de Athena, sujeito a morte repentina. Sentando-se na poltrona do avião, perguntou-se o que estaria afinal fazendo ali depois de usar suas economias para pagar as passagens do ônibus e do avião. Quem a visita lhe traria? Em sua imaginação, gostaria de avós que se dissessem arrependidos de terem abandonado a filha grávida, de não terem dado alento ao neto ainda pequeno, de não terem sequer ido procurá-lo após a morte da filha. A resposta para aquela situação era que não eram mais parentes. Então por que ele estava se dando ao trabalho de fazer tudo aquilo?

Perdeu-se em Moscou, precisou conferir o mapa dez vezes até encontrar o endereço correto. Já nervoso com o encontro, Hyoga sentiu o coração bater mais depressa ao encontrar a rua certa. Talvez inconscientemente tivesse se perdido para fugir daquela situação, pois não sabia como encararia os seus avós. Com raiva? Com indiferença? Como eles reagiriam à sua presença? Esperava realmente que todos se perdoassem e acabassem numa amigável conversa. Afinal, a briga fora há tantos anos, Natassia já havia falecido, e ele era um homem independente agora.

Parou na frente do prédio e suspirou. Estava com medo. Foi até uma janela e conferiu o penteado e o rosto. A roupa não estava amassada, apesar da viagem, e ele sequer parecia ser um mero pescador de uma aldeia esquecida na Sibéria. Não que pretendesse esconder o fato, apenas não queria que o vissem como um miserável depois de ter se tornado órfão. Respirou fundo e hesitou por mais alguns momentos. Se fosse um campo de guerra, já teria saído lutando e correndo.

No canto da mente, desejava e não desejava que o casal tivesse se mudado. Uma parte dele desejava fugir daquele encontro, enquanto a outra dizia que se arrependeria se não os encontrasse. Por isso, quando os dedos tocaram na campainha, fechou os olhos e fincou os pés no chão, com o coração quase explodindo de tanta força.

A porta abriu-se um pouco, e a cabeça de um senhor carrancudo encarou-o. Ele era bem diferente daquele homem de suas lembranças, de modo que foi impossível reconhecê-lo.

"Pois não, o que quer?"

"Desculpe incomodar", respondeu Hyoga, em voz baixa. Falar estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginara. "É que… eu sou Hyoga."

"Quem?!", perguntou o homem, sem reconhecê-lo.

"Hyoga… Filho de Natassia. Sou seu neto."

O silêncio que se seguiu provava que aquele homem era mesmo o seu avô, e que o endereço não estava errado. Ele sentia que tinha a obrigação de sorrir e demonstrar simpatia, mas as lembranças não o permitiram. Como o homem permaneceu em silêncio, pediu:

"Será que… poderíamos conversar?"

A reação do homem foi a mais inesperada. Nem em sonhos Hyoga imaginaria que seu avô buscaria a carteira do bolso de trás da calça, tiraria uma folha de cheque e pegaria a caneta do bolso da camisa, preparando-se para escrever.

"Quanto quer para nunca mais voltar?"

"Como?"

"Veio atrás de dinheiro, não é? Eu te dou o que precisa, só quero que vá embora agora enquanto minha esposa não vê."

Hyoga sentiu-se ofendido com aquela oferta. Ele não era nenhum mendigo a vir pedir ajuda, mas bem que teria ficado feliz se seus avós tivessem ajudado Natassia no momento de dificuldade.

"...Não preciso de dinheiro… Só quero conversar."

"O que é, fale logo, então."

"Não é algo que dê para conversar na porta de casa… Gostaria que fosse com mais calma… na presença dos dois. Sei que estou incomodando, e sinto muito por isso. Mas… é importante. Será que eu posso entrar?"

"Quem garante que você não é um ladrão?"

A hostilidade era tão grande que o homem desconfiava que fosse um bandido. Mas Hyoga não podia culpá-lo, pois violência urbana podia acontecer a qualquer momento.

"Se eu fosse um ladrão, teria me contentado com o cheque. Eu não vim por falta de dinheiro, e sim por falta de diálogo…"

"É melhor que vá embora."

"Querido? Quem está na porta?"

"Ninguém! É vendedor ambulante!"

"Está vendendo o quê? Se for tapetes, eu quero, espere."

"Não é de tapetes!"

E os olhos da senhora cresceram ao vê-lo. Hyoga achou que sua avô era exatamente como seria sua mãe quando idosa, ainda com alguns vestígios da beleza da juventude, mas cansada pelos anos de luta para cuidar da casa.

"Ele não é nada, entre!"

"Mas ele…"

"Vá pra dentro!"

O avô continuava tão autoritário quanto, e Hyoga, não mais uma criança, meteu a cabeça para dentro da casa a fim de falar com a mulher.

"Eu sou Hyoga, filho de Natassia."

"Saia daqui!", brigou o homem, empurrando-o para fora do apartamento. Hyoga poderia ter lutado para permanecer ali, mas não resistiu. Não queria resistir e acabar em uma briga tão feia quanto aquela de quando era uma criança. Aquilo era exatamente como ele temia que fosse: com mais mágoas, com mais dor. Ele ainda segurava o vinho que pretendia dar como presente, e, quando se perguntava se o daria ou não, seu avô recuou para dentro da casa.

"Nunca mais volte aqui!"

Hyoga quase caiu e precisou apoiar-se na parede. A porta fechou-se violentamente, arrancando-lhe a chance de dar o vinho. E a raiva de anos atrás reapareceu. Sua vontade era de invadir a casa do avô e exigir o perdão do casal para a filha, que passara por tantas dificuldades para criá-lo sozinha. Queria entrar lá e esfregar todas as mágoas, lágrimas e dores na cara daquele homem. Mas sua mãe lhe ensinara a não revidar quando os outros lhe negavam colaboração, e ele praticava aquela lição todos os dias.

Deixou o vinho perto da porta, sem saber se eles aceitariam antes de outro vizinho passar por ali e tirar a sorte grande. Tinha plena confiança da qualidade de seu vinho, apesar de ser uma produção simples e caseira. E resolveu ir embora, pois não havia mais nada a fazer por ali. Foi saindo devagar do prédio, reconhecendo algumas partes, lembrando-se dos soluços de sua mãe que pensara ter esquecido. Ele estava no colo dela, olhando para trás, sem entender o que estava acontecendo e por que aquela gente o odiava tanto.

Quando deixou o prédio, as lembranças subitamente afloraram. As pernas tomaram o caminho do passado, seguindo os passos de Natassia. Olhava para trás, para o lado e para a frente, reconhecendo a paisagem. E, mesmo sem ter a menor noção de onde estava, acabou encontrando a antiga praça. Havia uma fonte já seca e bancos meio quebrados por causa da falta de manutenção. E Hyoga dirigiu-se ao mesmo banco onde sua mãe sentara para chorar.

Lembrou que eles não apenas haviam sentado ali; como também dormido. Como estavam viajando, não havia onde ficar. Natassia apostara tudo naquela viagem, na esperança de que a acolhessem. Ela então o envolveu, protegendo-o como podia do frio, até que um guarda os despertou à noite, ela com os lábios roxos.

Deitou-se no banco, movido pelas lembranças que afloravam como num cinema. Naquele dia, sua mãe cantou uma música diferente, que era especial para ela. Ele já não conseguia recordar qual era, só sabia que acabara dormindo no meio dela. E, assim como dormira nas lembranças, adormeceu no banco, sem se importar com o vento gelado.

A aproximação de alguém despertou-o, e Hyoga virou-se no banco para encarar quem quer que quisesse conversar com ele. E viu sua avó, caminhando até ele enquanto segurava um pequeno embrulho. O coração voltou a bater depressa, e ele se levantou.

"A senhora… Tem tempo de me ouvir…?"

"Desculpe pela forma como meu marido te tratou, Hyoga. Eu tenho tempo, vamos conversar."

A educação não lhe permitia sentar antes. Deixou que a senhora se acomodasse e só depois voltou a sentar-se do seu lado. Ela entregou-lhe o embrulho e abriu-o, delicadamente. Embaixo, havia algo inimaginável: o mesmo bolo que sua mãe lhe dera depois da briga. Então ela não tinha comprado… ou tinha? Estava confuso. Mas talvez ela tivesse comprado o bolo da mãe… ou ganhado.

"Aqui está, querido. É um agradecimento pelo seu vinho."

"Ele aceitou?"

"Disse que podia estar envenenado e deu para um vizinho de que não gosta."

"É mesmo…?"

"Gostaria de mentir e dizer que ele aceitou… Mas não quero te dar falsas esperanças. Ele jamais irá te aceitar. O pai dele foi morto por japoneses durante a guerra. Quando ele soube que Natassia estava se prostituindo e que tinha engravidado de um japonês, deu uma surra tão grande nela que achei que ela fosse te perder. Depois que a expulsou, não nos falamos mais, até que ela veio nos pedir ajuda um dia. Você era tão pequeno, acho que não lembra."

"Eu lembro algumas coisas."

"É mesmo…? O que lembra?"

"Lembro… que ele e mama discutiram feio… Ela precisava de ajuda para cuidar de mim, a vida nos coletivos era difícil. Então ela me trouxe aqui, com a esperança de que a aceitassem de volta… Até hoje, confesso que tenho raiva dele por não tê-la ajudado…"

"Ele foi mesmo terrível com a pobre Natassia. Querido, experimente o bolo, eu tinha feito para vender, mas, quando o vi, decidi que tinha que te trazer… Sua mãe adorava."

"Obrigado… Eu me lembro… Logo depois de brigar com o meu avô, mama veio para cá. E eu lembro de estar segurando este mesmo bolo, acredita? Era exatamente assim, e ele coincide perfeitamente com a memória. Mama me deu para comer, mas eu não estava com vontade. A briga tinha me deixado nauseado, e ela estava chorando. Eu não conseguiria comer nada enquanto mama estivesse chorando… Acabei não comendo o bolo. Apenas fingi que comi e joguei no chão. Se ela estivesse com fome, eu ficaria com fome também… porque eu jamais a abandonaria. Sabe? Acho que foi nesse momento que percebi… que eu era a única família que ela tinha. A única."

"Você foi um bom filho para ela."

"Não sei… Eu era muito pequeno para lembrar. Mas queria ser. Às vezes eu fazia birra, mas logo me arrependia. Acho que o mais difícil para ela era me fazer comer, quando era evidente que ela estava com fome… Isso devia magoá-la bastante, apesar de eu só ter tido boas intenções… Nesse aspecto, continuo sendo um mau filho… porque, depois de ele ter me expulsado da casa, fiquei nauseado de novo. Perdão. Eu vou levar o bolo e comer mais tarde. Agora simplesmente não consigo."

"...Está bem… Mas não deixe de experimentar. É a minha especialidade."

"Eu vou. Desculpe e obrigado."

"Eu vou indo. Adeus, querido."

"Adeus", respondeu Hyoga, com pesar. Não queria dizer uma palavra tão definitiva na despedida, mas sabia que não voltaria mais para lá.

Ela começou a ir embora, e ele decidiu que faria o mesmo. Levantou-se do banco, segurando o embrulho com cuidado.

"Filho!", gritou uma voz. Hyoga olhou para o lado e avistou seu avô, correndo na sua direção. Achou estranho: por que de repente ele se convertera num 'filho'?

"Filho, não coma o bolo! Não coma!"

O senhor parou na sua frente, sem fôlego devido à corrida. O olhos de Hyoga saíram dele e caíram de novo sobre a avó, que correu até eles e arrancou o embrulho das mãos dele. O senhor, alarmado, começou a correr atrás dela.

"Não! Tire dela!"

O que era aquela loucura toda? Hyoga não sabia o que estava acontecendo, nem se devia obedecer. Mas, quando decidiu ajudá-lo, a avó desesperadamente enfiava todo o bolo na boca.

"Não!"

E, nos próximos segundos, ele entendeu a verdade sobre aquele doce. Vendo sua avó agonizar no chão e seu avô pedindo ajuda às pessoas para chamar uma ambulância, percebia a perversidade na briga de treze anos atrás. Policiais vieram correndo, seu avô chorava, sua avó parava de se mexer, tudo aconteceu rápido demais.

* * *

Seu avô terminava de conversar com a polícia. Hyoga já havia dado um cansativo depoimento. Agora eles se reuniam na mesa da sala do apartamento, com o senhor servindo o vinho que havia ganhado em dois copos. E Hyoga, para provar que não havia veneno algum ali, bebeu primeiro. Com isso, seu avô também se sentiu seguro para beber.

"Ela disse que dei para um vizinho? Eu me pergunto quantas mentiras ela já contou a meu respeito."

"Disse que o senhor detestava o fato de mama ter se prostituído e de ter engravidado de um japonês, quando seu pai foi morto por um."

"Isso é ela", revelou o avô. "O pai dela morreu nas mãos das tropas japonesas. Quando Natassia apareceu grávida, ela a espancou e me disse várias vezes que ela era uma traidora, que precisava morrer. Eu também detestei o que a Natassia fez, mas não a ponto de querer matá-la… ela é minha querida filha… Ela sempre… Ela sempre foi a minha princesa. O que ela fez foi muito, muito estúpido… Mas eu precisava perdoá-la e ajudá-la. A única forma que encontrei para ajudá-la… foi expulsando-a para que ela não acabasse morta pela minha mulher. Com ela por perto, nem consegui ajudar Natassia com dinheiro..."

"Então, a briga de quando eu tinha cinco anos…"

"Foi para proteger vocês dois. Eu precisava tirar Natassia e você do alcance dela, senão vocês dois seriam mortos. Eu sabia que ela tinha preparado um veneno… Mas não tive coragem de confrontá-la… Porque ela sempre dizia que preferia morrer a ter uma filha traidora, e eu tinha medo de que ela se suicidasse… como fez. Quando soubemos que Natassia morreu, confesso que tive muito medo de que você viesse parar aqui. Minha mulher sossegou com a morte de Natassia, mas começou a desejar a sua morte. Eu menti e disse que você também tinha morrido no acidente, e ela sossegou. Felizmente, não tivemos notícias suas, o que me deixou tranquilo… Até hoje."

"Hoje… Você tentou me expulsar da mesma forma."

"Sim… Mas você tinha razão. Faltou diálogo. Eu devia ter te procurado e ter te contado essa história antes... Mas eu tinha medo de que isso aproximasse vocês dois… Perdão, Hyoga…"

"Provavelmente tive muita sorte… A má lembrança da briga na verdade salvou minha vida. Aquele bolo devia estar envenenado também… Mas eu estava tão mal por causa da briga que não quis comer. Eu sempre pensei que você fosse o vilão em minhas memórias… Estava tão enganado…"

"Não… Eu fui o vilão, junto com ela. Nós expulsamos nossa filha de casa numa época de recessão, obrigando-a a sobreviver sozinha com um filho pequeno… Um menino que sabe fazer um vinho delicioso."

Seu avô levantou-se e caminhou pela sala, enquanto continuava falando. Parou diante do mesmo quadro das lembranças de Hyoga.

"Sabe, Hyoga… Depois que Natassia engravidou, tudo nesta casa se desarranjou. A mulher que eu sempre amei, com a qual jurei passar a vida, transformou-se nesse episódio… Nossa relação se deteriorou, e os sentimentos que eu tive por ela um dia foram secando, sempre que eu pensava no sofrimento de Natassia e seu… Por isso, eu tenho trabalhado muito, e acumulei um dinheiro que sua avó desconhecia. E você é meu único herdeiro agora. Sei que é pouco comparado com o mal que causei… E agora… Espero que me perdoe…"

Hyoga estava concentrado demais nas palavras de seu avô para notar que este havia tirado um pequenino baú de dentro de uma gaveta com chave.

"Sabe, filho? Eu sempre acreditei que um homem decente deve ser verdadeiro às suas palavras. Quando o nosso amor era forte, prometi a ela que nunca a abandonaria… que morreria junto com ela."

Seu avô levou a mão à boca, entornando um pequenino frasco escondido, que tirara do baú. Hyoga imediatamente correu até ele e tentou fazê-lo vomitar.

"Não! Por favor! Ajudem! Ele engoliu veneno!"

No desespero, apertava a barriga de seu avô com força, na esperança de que ele vomitasse. Ele ainda estava vivo quando os policiais entraram na sala. Hyoga continuou tentando até perceber que pressionava um cadáver.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Aquele era o preço da verdade? Pois Hyoga preferia não ter decidido fazer aquela visita. Queria viajar no tempo para avisar o seu eu no passado para desistir. Pelo menos eles ainda estariam vivos.

"O que aconteceu?", perguntou um policial.

Hyoga, olhando em choque para o corpo de seu avô, respondeu, mais para si mesmo do que para os presentes.

"Fui eu… Eu aconteci. Eu fiz isso…"

Não conseguia mais se manter na realidade. A razão toda desaparecia, enquanto permitia que os homens o algemassem. Hyoga sabia que sua inocência poderia ser comprovada sem dificuldades, mas optou pelo caminho mais difícil, como forma de punição:

"Fui eu… Eu matei o meu avô… Eu matei meu avô..."

* * *

 **FIM**


End file.
